While almost everyone agrees that it is desirable to recycle certain products such as plastic bottles, aluminum cans and other recyclable materials, recycling will never become a common practice until and unless it becomes economical to do so.
Because previous sorting operations have been too expensive by virtue of either the expense of the machinery used therein or the amount of manual labor required in the sorting process, recycling of recyclable materials has not become as widespread as is now possible.